Camp Lazlo (2018 TV series)
Camp Lazlo is an American animated television series and a reboot of the Cartoon Network series of the same name. The show is scheduled to premiere on Cartoon Network in late 2018, thirteen years after the original show's premiere. Premise Camp Lazlo follows a trio of campers, Lazlo (Carlos Alazraqui), Raj (Jeff Bennett), and Clam (Carlos Alazraqui) on their misadventures in the poorly run summer camp Camp Kidney, led by Scoutmaster Lumpus and his assistant Mr. Slinkman (both voiced by Tom Kenny), on their first summer away from home. Cast Main characters * Carlos Alarzaqui as Lazlo, an optimistic and fun-loving spider monkey who, with fellow cabin mates Raj and Clam, spend their first summer camp at Camp Kidney as the "Jelly Cabin trio". ** Carlos Alarzaqui also voices Clam, a small white rhinoceros who rarely speaks full sentences and instead speaks in short bursts of words. * Jeff Bennett as Raj, a timid and cautious Indian elephant who speaks with a distinct Indian accent. * Tom Kenny as Scoutmaster Lumpus, an easily frustrated and egomaniacal moose who is the scoutmaster of Camp Kidney. ** Tom Kenny also voices Mr. Slinkman, a loyal and friendly banana slug who assists Scoutmaster Lumpus in running Camp Kidney. Supporting characters * Mr. Lawrence as Edward, a short-tempered duck-billed platypus who is part of the Pinto Cabin. He has a serious grudge against Lazlo. ** Mr. Lawrence also voices Dave and Ping Pong, two identical twin common loons who are part of the Fava Cabin, and Nurse Leslie, a pink nurse shark who is Camp Kidney's only nurse. * Jeff Bennett as Samson, an an organized yet accident-prone guinea pig who is part of the Fava Cabin. ** Jeff Bennett also voices Commander Hoo-Ha, an American bison who acts as the commandant of all scouts of the rustic small town of Prickley Pines being in charge of both the all-male Camp Kidney and all-female Acorn Flats. * Steve Little as Chip and Skip, two unintelligent twin dung beetles who are part of the Pinto Cabin. ** Steve Little also voices Larry, Louie, Leonard, and Liniment, a quadruplet of Norway Lemmings who altogether form the Soy Cabin. * Jodi Benson as Patsy, an adventurous and upbeat yellow mongoose who is from Acorn Flats across Leaky Lake from Camp Kidney. ** Jodi Benson also voices Ms. Doe, a red deer and scoutmaster of the Squirrel Scouts at Acorn Flats. * Jill Talley as Nina, a scholarly Masai giraffe who is cabin mates with Patsy and Gretchen in Acorn Flats. ** Jill Talley also voices Gretchen, an aggressive American alligator who is friends with Patsy and Nina, as well as Ms. Mucus, Ms. Doe's assistant with a gruff attitude. * Carlos Alazraqui as Chef McMuesli, a domestic goat that acts as Camp Kidney's only chef that regularly attempts to put vegan food on the menu. Production On March 3, 2018, Cartoon Network announced that Camp Lazlo will be rebooted for a new series to be produced by Cartoon Network Studios. Bowser & Jr. is set to direct and executive produce the new series with Tornadospeed, Moon Snail, and Ace Lad joining Bowser & Jr. as co-executive producers. The principal cast of the original series, Carlos Alazraqui, Jeff Bennett, Tom Kenny, Mr. Lawrence, Steve Little, Jodi Benson, and Jill Talley, are set to reprise all of their major roles from the previous show. Andy Paley, the original composer, is set to return for the new series. The show will also reuse the original theme song. Bowser & Jr., who also acts as the art director for the show, confirmed that the show will continue using visual art style seen in the original show. Bowser & Jr. also said that the show, while still occasionally highlighting several supporting characters, will have a tighter focus on the main characters, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Scoutmaster Lumpus, and Mr. Slinkman, than in the original show to give them more room for character building. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Shows Category:Cartoon Network Category:Camp Lazlo